


A Normal Day

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Intersex Loki, Kids being adorable, M/M, Modi and Magni are their babies, Thor and Loki are parents, Vaginal Sex, domestic chatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor works hard to support his loving young husband and two beautiful children. But long days and overtime can be quite taxing for both parents.Loki misses his husband's touch and Thor needs help to relax after a particularly long day, Loki is more than willing to fulfill both of those needs for his daddy.





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I, yakisoba, have always and will always have intense cravings for domestic fics and I sorta-not-really bullied ErinBocca into starting a domestic series with me! The timeline will jump around, but it will focus on Loki, Thor, and their kids + family. Some will be oneshots, and some will be multi-chaptered!

Loki was holding Modi close to his breast while he rocked in the glider. Thankfully, Magni was down for his late afternoon nap, and hopefully wouldn't wake for another hour. As for Modi, the little four month old would sleep solidly for two hours after he finished breast feeding, then wake up for an hour or two, and then go back down for a while longer before his nighttime feeding. The pale man was exhausted, and it showed as he nodded off, rocking himself more to sleep than the babe in his arms. But Modi slowly stopped suckling and was well asleep by the time Loki had settled him in his crib. Pulling his shirt back down, Loki left the room quietly and tiptoed downstairs, where he began to tidy up and start getting a few things prepped for dinner. Thor would be home at five, in two hours, and could watch the kids while Loki cooked and finished other chores. Then, they would bathe the boys, read them a bedtime story, and Thor would take Magni and put him to bed while Loki fed Modi and then put him to bed. 

 

After the boys were asleep, the parents would sit down to finish dinner, talk, clean up, and Loki would finish any chores while Thor took a shower. Then they might cuddle, but Thor always fell asleep almost promptly at 9PM, leaving Loki feeling rather restless. 

 

And ridiculously horny. 

 

Loki was extremely grateful for his circumstances- Thor was an amazing father. They had met when Magni was two months old, and Loki, then a single mom, was struggling to meet new people in the new town he moved to with the baby. Thor was a wonderful man from the moment Loki had met him. He loved Magni as his own, and had proposed on the spot when Loki told him that he was pregnant sixteen months later. 

 

Thor took on the burden of financially supporting his new little family, while Loki stayed home and took care of the house that Thor had surprised him with as a wedding gift. It wasn't the biggest, fanciest house, but it was spacious, in a good location, and close to good schools. It also had room for their family to grow, Thor had told Loki, which sent a thrill through the younger man. 

 

Still, Loki was a man. And a man had needs. 

 

-   
To say Thor was tired was an understatement. The day had been longer than usual, and he wanted nothing more than to go home to his wonderful husband and children.   
  
He had hit the twelve hour mark twenty minutes ago, and he was only now finishing the reports that he would need early in the morning tomorrow. He just had to keep reminding himself that if he kept grinding this hard as CFO, he might be able to slip into the position of CEO when old man Stark stepped down from his tower.   
But given the one engineer's robust personality and perfect health, it might be awhile before Thor could sit in that top office.    
  
The power that came with owning an entire company like Asgard Co. was nice, but Thor was doing it for the money, to put into his children's college funds and create a comfortable cushion of savings so he could retire early without Loki having to worry about any financial difficulties.    
He would make sure his family never had to want for anything.    
But that determination had come at a price.    
  
He woke at 4am, to get to work at 5, and he stayed there often until five that evening, and occasionally longer when there had been important business meetings.    
Thor didn't see his family as often as he wanted, and his intimacy with Loki had plummeted since taking this job.    
He wanted to, god knows Thor wanted to fuck Loki within an inch of his life like they had when they first met, but the blond simply didn't have the energy.    
  
Maybe when Thor took them on a vacation, he could get the chance.   
  
He finally clocked out, and made the drive back home.   
  
-   
  
The front door swung open, the keys jingling as Thor deposited them back in his jacket pocket before hanging it up on the coat rack and shutting the door.

  
He used to announce when he was home, but one time he did right after Loki had finally managed to get Modi to sleep, and promptly woke him up into a screaming fit.    
  
From then on, Thor was silent as he came in, and his stomach growled at the the smell of whatever his husband was cooking.    
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw Loki at the stove, tasting something in a pot and then reaching for more spices.    
"Hey baby.." Thor came behind him and kissed his temple.

 

Loki turned around after setting down the wooden spoon, and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, pecking him gently on the lips. 

 

“Hey, daddy...” He murmured softly, hanging into his husband a bit, rubbing his face into Thor's neck. After a long day of work, Thor always looked so tired, and it hadn't escaped the younger's notice that Thor was half an hour late. “Magni’s been asking for you, daddy.” 

 

As if on cue, the little black haired devil appeared in the kitchen, launching himself straight in between his parents, giggling out as he called for his papa. 

 

"Heeyyy! There's my little man!" Thor bent down to pick him up, masking his tiredness with a smile as Magni hugged him.    
"I'm sorry I'm late. The server went down for half the building, so some of my files got corrupted and I had to type them out again."    
  
He pulled back from Magni to look at his sweet little smile.    
"All that boring adult stuff." He child giggled in response, tugging on Thor's hair excitedly.   
"That and Mr. Stark is a big giant pain in the --" Loki cut off the last of that sing song sentence with a clearing of his throat.    
"...neck."

 

Loki clicked his tongue at his husband, and turned back around to stir the chicken noodle soup in the pot. Magni was a little congested and Modi had a runny nose. So he had used a pressure cooker along with some vegetables to cook a chicken carcass from a roasted chicken he had made a day or two back to extract all of the nutrients from the bones to make a nutrient rich bone broth. Most of it went into the soup, but a small cup had been set aside to cool for Modi to sip from a bottle when he woke up. 

 

“You look extra tired, daddy.” Loki said, and looked out of the kitchen to see Thor and Magni playing on the couch. The big man had the boy sitting on the edge of his lap, and was carefully tilting him backwards so he could be upside down. “Did you workout on your lunch break?”

 

Thor nodded. It was a way of blowing off stress and frustration from the job, and over the last year or so, the blond had bulked up through all the extra workouts he was getting.    
  
"Yeah. Let me tell you, an hour goes by a lot faster in the gym than it does behind a desk." He chuckled, dipping Magni lower and earning a high pitched giggle again.    
  
"How was your day baby?" Thor looked up to his husband. "The little rugrats weren't too fussy today I hope?"   
He knew the children could be a handful, and Thor had felt a little guilty he wasn't here to help out and give Loki the rest he needed as well.   
  
The younger man's shorter hair was tied back in a small ponytail up and out of his face, and he looked just as tired as Thor felt.

 

Loki let out a little sigh. 

 

“That one-” He pointed to their oldest with the spoon. “Seems dead determined on trying to wake Modi up from his naps.” 

 

Magni screamed in glee as Thor dipped him again. And then, on cue, Modi's distressed crying from waking up echoed over the baby monitor. Loki let out a sigh, and looked at Thor with pleading eyes. 

 

Thor gave him a guilty smile.    
"Sorry.. I'll go get him." He pulled Magni back up and kissed his cheek, blowing a quick raspberry to make him giggle again before sitting him down on the couch and grunting when he stood up.    
  
The nursery was done in a cute oceanic theme, with soft blues and yellows, with seahorses and starfish mobile over the crib with a very upset screaming infant.    
  
"Shh, shhh Modi," Thor cooed and gently picked him up and held him to his broad shoulder, bouncing him lightly and he started to hum a soft lullaby to get his tears to quiet down a little.    
  
He was still fussing when they came back out to the kitchen, but not nearly as much as he whined against his suit coat.    
"Still sleepy, but he needed a change anyway,"

 

Loki hummed, and turned to Thor, having already strapped the baby harness around his hips. His husband gently handed him Modi, and then helped Loki buckle the straps in back, which held the baby securely to his chest. 

 

“Go get changed, daddy.” Loki said, pushing Thor gently out of the kitchen. “Magni, baby, go with papa.” 

 

The toddler waddled next to Thor, holding his big hand as they went upstairs. Modi sniffled against Loki's chest, resting his little head against a small breast, eyes still blinking sleep away. 

 

“Is papa home, baby?” Loki hummed, kissing the top of his baby's head. The tiny little blond curls made his heart melt. “Are you gonna drink some broth to make you healthy and strong, angel?” 

 

Bouncing slightly as he moved around, Loki dished up Magni's soup, making sure there was a lot of veggies and less broth, and set it in the freezer to cool down for a few minutes. For Thor, Loki was slicing some bread he had made earlier in the day. 

 

“Where are my boys?” Loki called out when he didn't hear them come downstairs after a few minutes. 

 

Thor had changed into sweats and a comfortable tank top, and was posing like a strong man with Magni in the mirror. The young boy had asked his papa when he will get as big and strong as him, and Thor had told him only after he ate all his vegetables.   
  
Of course the young boy hadnt believed him, and was showing off how strong he was eating the waffles his mother had cooked this morning.    
  
When Thor heard Loki calling, he smiled and scooped his son up upside down.   
"Done Magni! Your veggies await~"   
Magni squealed a NO! But his giggling didn't make him convincingly angry.    
  
The blond let him back down once they were in the kitchen, and the boy hopped up into his chair, grinning up at his mother.   
"Mama? Do I hafta eat veggies to get big? Papa says so,"   
  
“Yes, baby.” Loki said as he put his son's bright yellow bowl in front of him. “Vegetables have vitamins in them. They help every single bit of your body, and you need them even after you're done growing. They keep your eyes healthy and your brain too.”

 

Loki took the cooled down broth and poured it into a bottle for the baby, and had Thor help him unbuckle the harness. Loki sat, and accepted the bottle from Thor. Before he took it, he grabbed Thor's wrist, and slowly let his hand travel up the big man's muscled arm, gently raking his nails down his skin. He caught Thor's lips in a hungry kiss, and sighed as he pulled away, and began to give Modi the broth. 

 

However, the baby wasn't too taken with it, so Loki gave up and lifted his shirt just enough for Modi to latch onto his breast, and gently rocked in the chair a bit. 

 

Thor had to suppress the shiver that had gone through him at his husband's touch, and he lingered there for a moment before pulling himself away and dishing a bowl for Loki, and then himself.    
  
"But I don' liiiike carrots." Magni complained as Thor sat down, grabbing a piece of bread that smelled absolutely delicious and buttered it.   
  
"Carrots make your eyes super powered." He said simply, smirking at his son and crossing his eyes, making him giggle again.    
  


“Eat.” Loki commanded, and both of his older boys began to eat their soup. Magni was trying to avoid carrots, but Thor was clever and got him to eat them when distracting him enough to slip a carrot into the two and a half year old's giggling mouth. Modi was sitting in Loki's arms now, and being gently coaxed into taking more broth, which the baby was more open to now that he had warm milk in his tummy. 

 

Loki was running his foot up and down Thor's leg as he snuck in a bite of soup while Modi slapped the table with his fat little hands. 

 

“Mm, Magni, tell papa what we worked on today.” Loki said, taking a bite of the crusty bread Thor had buttered for him.  

 

Magni perked up again and he looked eagerly at his Papa.    
"I learnt colors!" He said, looking wildly proud of himself for having arranged his colored blocks into red, green, blue, and yellow correctly.    
  
"Wow, really? All by yourself?" Thor didn't sound like it, but he had tensed when he felt Loki's foot, biting his lower lip as his sharp gaze flickered to his husband for a long heated moment.    
  
"Yeah!" Magni accidently splashed some soup in his excitement. "An'! I sang my ABC's!"  And to prove he could, he began to belt out a very adorably offkey version of the song, with a few mumbled letters in the middle. 

 

Loki smiled at his eldest, and his heart swelled to see how naturally the boy and Thor got along. One day, Magni would find out that Thor wasn't his birth father, but Loki knew Thor would raise their eldest son right so that it wouldnt even matter. 

 

“And Modi did plenty of tummy time today.” Loki said, and the baby gurgled up at Thor. 

 

"Wow~!" Thor praised with a broad smile. "My big boys worked hard today!" Thor staid, taking another bite of his soup and trying to pretend he didn't feel Loki's foot traveling higher up under the table and the sly grin the younger hid behind his drink.   
  
"An papa!! I seed a buttfly today!" Magni giggled, absently eating another soft carrot in his excitement.    
  
"A butterfly? That's so pretty, what color was it?"   
"Uhmm, uhmm, it was YELLOW!"   
  


“Good boy, baby.” Loki hummed, eating more. He was starving. So often he was busy taking care of the boys that he forgot to eat for himself. Thor often scolded him, especially since Loki insisted on mostly breastfeeding Modi, just like he had done with Magni, and still did occasionally. 

 

He handed his bowl to Thor, who dished up more soup for him, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“Okay, okay- mama forgot to eat again.” Loki admitted to Thor, as he took another thick slice of bread. “It was a busy day... I'm actually wondering if we can put Magni in preschool on some days.... if we can afford to, daddy.” 

 

Thor gave him a look, silently admonishing him for not eating, but he nodded and the look softened when Loki took another bite of bread.    
  
"Of course we can." He looked down to Magni who was scooping up another noodle and eating it messing.    
"Would you like that, Magni? Going to preschool and getting to meet new friends to play with?" Thor picked up a napkin and wiped his son's chin, smiling lightly.    
  
"I wanna stay wif mama and Modi!" The boy grinned, swinging his feet from the booster chair and looking at Loki with bright sparkling blue eyes.

 

Loki leveled his child with a gentle look. 

 

“Papa and mama will talk about it more, okay?” He said, and Magni nodded, happily eating a chunk of chicken. Loki looked to his husband, and sighed. “Are you sure, daddy? I had to pay some of our bills today, and either we cut some things out, or maybe we just wait a little bit...” 

 

Loki felt a little guilty he wasn't bringing any money in. He had worked all through his pregnancy with Magni, and even up until he had found out he was pregnant with Modi, the man had had at least a part time job. But Thor said he shouldn't worry- that daddy was going to take care of everything for them. And Loki trusted him, and knew he did a lot at home, but even so... 

 

“Even if its just one day-” Loki started again. “For just a few hours, I could get so much done.”

 

"We can do it," Thor said. At least for one day.. but the blond wanted to give Loki more of a reprieve than a single day of the week.   
  
"I can work Sundays, bring in a little extra to cover the costs." He assured his husband, though he knew working on his only day off would put a little more strain onto him, it was the least Thor could do to help with the kids.    
  
"I think there's one on Barrett Parkway, by the bookstore? I think it's Montessori style."

 

“No!” Loki objected instantly. “N-no, I don't want you working Sundays. That's our only whole day together.” 

 

Modi started to fuss again, and refused the broth, so Loki let him latch onto his breast again. Leaning, Loki nuzzled his face against Thor's bare, muscled shoulder. 

 

“Sunday is my cuddle day, daddy.” He murmured, and looked up at his husband with big green eyes. “I wouldn't give that up for all the money in the world, Thor.” 

 

Thor smiled down at him, though It didn't quite reach his eyes as he lemed into Loki, kissing the top of his head again.    
"I'll find a way to pay for it, baby." He said softly.   
  
"It wouldn't be for long anyway.. Sif is moving up, so I might be able to snag her spot. It's a little bit of a pay bump." He suggested. "And we can still cuddle when I come home?"

 

Loki put his chin on Thor's shoulder, and pursed his lips, asking for a kiss which his husband gladly gave him. Magni made a whining noise, and reached his parents with grabby hands. 

 

“I want mama kisses too!” He demanded, almost angrily. 

 

“You  _ always  _ get mama kisses.” Loki said, teasingly. But he stood and went around the table, and gave Magni the little kisses they always shared. Modi let out a whine as well, and Loki took him off his breast and gave him a kiss too. “There. Mama kisses for everyone.” 

 

He looked at the clock and realized an hour had already gone by. 

 

“Okay, boys, its bathtime!” 

 

Magni let his spoon drop in his near empty bowl, squealing excitedly.    
Unlike many children his age, Magni loved bath time, and he got down off the chair with a little help from his mama, and sped off into his room to gather his bath toys.    
  
Thor chuckled at his enthusiasm, wishing he still had half the energy his son his and he started clearing away the dishes.   
  
"Mama!! Mama dine-saurs!!" Magni called out from his room, signaling to Loki that he wanted the plastic brontosaurus and t-rex that were on his dresser and much too high for him to reach.

 

“Is that how we ask?” Loki asked as he went up the stairs, having left Modi in his bouncer for Thor to bring him up in a few minutes. 

 

“Peas!” Magni shouted in glee as he saw his mama take the dinosaurs down for him. The little whizzed off to the master bedroom, followed closely by Loki. Their big jacuzzi style tub was perfect for bathing both boys in, as Loki had trepidations about bathing Modi in the sink. Their second child was so skiddish and jumped in shock in the water, and Loki was scared he would drop him when he was wet. Thor had found and bought a nice seat for the baby to sit in the water in, which kept him reclined, and had a nice soft grip that held him in place, even when his little legs kicked in surpise as more water would be poured over him. 

 

Magni was yanking his shirt off his head while his mama filled the bathtub a few inches deep of warm water. 

 

“Here, baby. Put the bubbles in for mama.” Loki gave Magni a little cup of bath bubbles to pour in, which the little toddler always delighted in doing. 

 

Thor could hear the giggling all the way to the kitchen, and it made him smile softly as he set the dishes in some hot soapy water to soak. After the boys were put to bed, Thor would come down and load the dishwasher.   
  
"You ready for a bath, Modi?" Thor cooed as he tried his hands and picked the gurgling infant up from his seat, kissing his fat cheek and carrying him upstairs right when the tub water was shut off.    
  
The sweet smell of children's bubble bath was heavy in the air as he walked in. Loki was already kneeling beside it, and Magni was very busy playing with his toys, making noises as the dinosaurs seemed to be fighting one another.    
  
Loki scooted to one side when he heard Thor come in and start undressing the baby, and the blond came over to settle Modi in his seat.

 

The smaller man sighed as he looked at his baby’s bottom, gently washing the rash clean. 

 

“I'm trying  _ everything _ I can think of to make his diaper rash go away.” Loki sighed again, and Thor gently pushed him out of the way so he could take a look. Modi had had a diaper rash for nearly two weeks, which contributed to him being extra cranky in the mornings. “I think he's also beginning to get a tooth. Look,” 

 

He held his shirt from his body, away from the kids, and showed Thor his breast. The right nipple, Modi's preferred breast, was reddened more considerably. 

 

“It hurts when he feeds now.” Loki said. 

 

Thor frowned, running a gentle thumb over it, smirking slightly when Loki shivered some from the touch.    
"We might want to try pumping and bottle feeding for a few feedings, give your poor breasts a minute to heal if he is.   
  
He looked back to the children, Magni was using his baby brother as a prop, babbling something akin to the baby alien from space that was here to steal the dinosaur treasure.    
  
As for Modi..   
"Do you think we should take him into the pediatrician? Maybe he can give Modi some prescription cream to help clear him up."

 

Loki sighed and looked at his baby. Modi’s eyes were wide as he watched Magni, a slightly shocked look on his face as he startled when water splashed near him. 

 

“I guess so.... I just feel so bad that he's probably in pain...” Loki said, and used a soft wash cloth to gently clean in between his little fat rolls. “Mama's trying her best, angel.” 

 

Thor scratched his bearded chin in thought. The cream they had bought had done little to actually bring it down. So maybe some natural methods would work better until they could make an appointment.    
  
"My parents always did an apple cider vinegar bath, and some Vaseline when dry. My sister had them rather bad when she was little, so Modi might have inherited her sensitive skin." He gave Loki another apologetic smile.    
  
"Mama! Mama look !" Magni demanded his mother's attention and presented the t-rex covered in bubbles. "He's all hairy!"

 

“Yes he is, isn't he, baby?” Loki agreed, and then looked back at his husband in thought. “Hmm... Okay. Can we call your mom and ask her what she did specifically?” 

 

Thor's mother had been a huge help whenever she was in town. She tried to visit every other month or so, but Odin's health had taken a slight dip in the past two months. So Frigga called almost everyday to talk with Loki, who she adored. It was rather strange for her to view him as an adult sometimes, however. Thor was thirty-three and Loki had just had his twenty-second birthday a week after Modi was born. But Loki was patient and kind, and that did a lot for him in her eyes. 

 

“Okay, Magni. Two more minutes and then you're out of the tub.” Loki said, pointing to the clock on the wall. The little boy screamed with delight as he made a big splash, which made Modi startle even harder again. 

 

"Softly, Magni, softly." Thor chided the reminder. "Your brother doesn't like the water as much as you do, remember?" As he spoke Magni looked at Modi who looked as though he wanted to cry.    
  
"I sorry baby brudder!" Magni leaned over and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek to say he was sorry and sat back down on his knees, fishing for the dinosaur he had just dropped.    
  
Thor smiled softly. "I'll call her after I help get them out of the bath and dried.    
"Papa can I has my shark towel??"    
He looked to his dad, and Thor knew exactly which one of the three shark towels he wanted.    
  
His favorite was the one with hammerheads on them, all wearing Hawaiian shirts, and he kissed Loki on the temple before standing to retrieve it from the linen closet.

 

Modi was now cooing at Loki, who was making funny faces at him. Thor handed him the soft baby towel and Loki gingerly lifted the baby out of his bath chair, and into the towel. Modi looked much more relieved now that he was in his mama's arms. 

 

“Let's get you dry, baby.” Loki hummed, taking Modi to the nursery. After drying off his little sunbeam, Loki rubbed him all over with a soothing lotion, and reapplied a generous amount of the diaper rash cream to his son's little bottom gingerly. After he had his diaper on, and was in his snuggly pajamas, they joined Thor and Magni in the elder boy's bedroom. 

 

“Look at my clean little moonbeam.” Loki gasped as Magni bounded over. “You are so handsome!” 

 

“Modi is sunbeam, right mama?” Magni asked. Loki nodded, and sat in the glider, lifting his shirt to feed Modi from his less sensitive breast. 

 

“What book are we reading tonight?” He asked Thor. 

 

Before Thor could even answer, Magni rushed over to his little book case, rummaging through his various books and looking for his favorite, and in doing so, making a few drop.    
"Hey buddy, let papa help." Thor came to help him from the stack that nearly fell too, chuckling lightly.    
  
Now that they were arranged relatively neatly, at least enough to see the covers, Magni picked out a brightly covered one with letters if the alphabet climbing a coconut tree.   
  
"Boom boom!" He thrust the book into Thor's hand and then took his papa to the bed where he got in and comfortable in the blankets.    
Thor sat down with another soft grunt.   
"Apparently Chicka Chicka Boom Boom it is." He laughed when Magni scooted closer and practically into the blond man's lap with the covers still wrapped around him, eager to be read to.    
  
-"A told B, and B told C, "I'll meet you at the top of the coconut tree." Wheee!" said D to E F G, "I'll beat you to the top of the coconut tree."-   
Thor had always been good with reading to Magni, who loved the sound effects and inflection of his voice as he read.    
  
-"Chicka chicka boom boom!"- Thor shook the book, making the letters look like they were shaking out of the tree.   
-"Will there be enough room? Here comes H up the coconut tree, and I and J and tag-along K, all on their way up the coconut tree."-   
  
Magni was giggling the whole time, sticking his thumb in his mouth and smiling around it as he looked at the pictures.

 

“Fingers out.” Loki reminded his son gently. Magni took his thumb out and kept his hands in his lap, giggling. Loki kept rocking in the glider, dozing off every once in a while. Thor had grabbed another book, one of Magni's favorites,  _ How Do Dinosaurs Say Good Night? _ and was reading it in a much more soothing voice. Magni's eyes were drooping and he yawned and laid down. Loki looked down to see Modi was asleep as well, a little smile curling up the corner of his mouth. 

 

Thor finished the book, and Loki got up carefully, kissing Magni. 

 

“I love you, baby.” He whispered against his son's cheek. “Mama loves you so much. Sleep tight, moonbeam.”

 

He then took Modi to the nursery where he carefully lowered the baby into his crib. 

 

Thor kissed his son goodnight as well, tucking him in and making sure his stegosaurus night light was on and glowing pale blue before turning out his bedside lamp.    
"Love you, Magni."   
"Love you papa," the child yawned, his eyes already closed, and Thor quietly left the room and shut the door most of the way.    
  
In the nursery, Loki was setting up the mobile to gently play to help keep Modi asleep.    
Thor stayed in the doorway, for sometimes when he came in and kissed Modi good night as well, he would end up waking the infant.    
  
But he smiled to his husband when he turned back to him, reaching his arms out to hold him as he came to the doorway as well.    
"Easiest bedtime ever."

 

Loki went right into his arms, burying his face in his husband's chest, sighing. Thor's hands worked across his back and onto his shoulders, massaging away a few knots. The younger man let out a low groan, then pulled away to shut the baby's door softly. The two made their way downstairs where Loki finished folding a load of laundry while Thor cleaned up from dinner. After putting the clothes in piles to be taken upstairs, Loki went around and tidied up the living room, folding blankets, putting away toys, and picking up little crumbs he saw all over his couch, which looked like granola from Magni's snack. 

 

“So how was your day, daddy? Besides the servers going down.” Loki asked as he entered the kitchen to throw away the crumbs. 

 

Thor had finished the dishes and wiping down the counters and he gave a small shrug.    
"Same old junk I guess. Still no news on the merger, or if the other company will even bite with the offer we made."    
  
He tossed the paper towels away and washed his hands, coming back to kiss Loki after he did.    
They had been working on this deal for a month now, and the entirety of the upper building was holding its breath for an answer.    
  
"I'm just glad I get to come home to you, and our beautiful babies.." Thor really was grateful for that, for no matter how long and frustrating a day he had, he seemed to relax some as soon as he got in the door.

 

Loki grinned, and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, one of his brows raising in an unasked question. Then he took in his husband's face and saw how tired he looked, and the younger man just didn't want to stress Thor out with bedroom obligations.

 

“We should sleep soon, daddy. You look so tired.” 

 

But the older man hadn't missed the look the crossed over his husband's face, and the hint hadn't been subtle during dinner.    
  
It had been a long time since they had had time and energy to be intimate.    
Too long. And the blond couldn t stand to see the fleeting look of disappointment.    
  
So when Loki went to pull away, Thor kept his arm around him, his hands sinking lower until they came to rest on his plump ass.   
"I'm not that tired.. are you?" It was his turn to raise his brow at Loki.

 

Loki let out a little sigh as Thor grabbed his ass, and gently began to knead his cheeks in his massive hands. 

 

“Mmmm.... Oh, daddy.” Loki moaned softly as his husband's head dipped to place long, sweet kisses up and down his neck. Thor stopped to nibble at his earlobe, one of Loki's weak spots that made him go soft in his knees. “Let's do it on the couch.” 

 

Eagerly, he pulled Thor to their living room, and pushed him onto the couch, crawling up his body immediately afterwards.  

 

Despite the tiredness Thor had felt earlier, he was already fully aroused, and he was eagerly pawing at the man on top of him and making quick work of pulling his shirt off his body so he could run his thick hands over Loki's bare skin.    
  
He had missed the feel of his smooth cool body over his, groaning in pleasure. His cock pressed hard against his sweatpants, and Thor ground his hips against Loki's.   
  
His hands pushed the fabric of the smaller man's pants down over the mounds of his perfect pale ass.   
"Fuck I missed you, baby." Thor said breathlessly, kissing him hard.

 

Loki was moaning softly as Thor's hands pulled off his clothes, and soon he was naked in his husband's grasp, whining quietly when Thor pulled away, even if it was to take off his shirt. 

 

“Daddy, I need you-” Loki groaned, humping his cunt against Thor's hard, sweatpants covered crotch. It was already leaving a wet spot from how turned on and desperately horny he was. His cock pressed in between their lower stomachs, weeping from want. 

 

Thor moaned lowly again, becomming somehow even harder than he was, feeling the wet heat between his husband's legs and the sweet moans kept carefully low.    
  
The larger man shifted under Loki, trying to get his pants and boxers off as fast he could and kick them to the ground as pale slender hands traveled up his chest under his shirt, trailing his nails along tanned skin.    
  
Once his cock was finally free, he rubbed it between Loki's soaking wet pussy lips, passing his red tip over his sensitive clit and then back to the entrance of his slick hole.    
  
Loki didn't let him tease for long, however, lifting himself up and sitting back down on the throbbing member, pulling a growling moan from the blond.

 

Loki hissed, and sat down fully, letting out a whimper as Thor's thick cock spread him open. It had been at least a month since they had had sex, and Loki didn't hardly ever finger himself when he had a spot of time to relieve his frustrations, preferring to jack off his cock and rub his clit furiously. His husband waited a moment before thrusting up gently, and Loki took to riding him, soft moans falling from his mouth. Thor leaned forward and indulged in a rare treat- breastfeeding. 

 

Thor moaned softly against his breast, taking slow a languid drink, tonguing the nipple and tasting the sweet milk.    
He rested his hands on Loki's hips as they rolled on him, his tight walls clenching around his cock when Thor would test another thrust into him.    
He pulled away from one breast to sample the other, moaning again when he felt Loki's fingers running through his hair.    
It was sweet moment between them, and Thor looked up to the younger man with half hooded eyes.

 

Loki let out a soft coo, as he often did, and purred down at Thor. 

 

“You're my daddy~” He purred, noting how Thor sucked a little harder against his tit at the sentiment. Loki had been so worried when he met Thor that the age difference would've been too vast, but Thor loved him and was patient with him. Hell, they had even created a beautiful baby together, and Thor absolutely doted upon Magni. Loki loved this man with all of his being. 

 

“I wanna make another baby, daddy.” He moaned softly in Thor's ear. “I wanna make another precious angel with you.” 

 

Thor gave a growling moan in approval from his precious husband. Loki loved him so wholly and tenderly that it was truly impossibly not to have fallen head over heels for the charming younger man.    
Loki had been so kind and sweet to the older man, understanding, and an absolute tease. Which of course Thor had loved the chase, and still did.    
  
The blond thrust harder into Loki, making him cry out slightly, but he could feel him dripping over his lap and he thrusted again into the same angle.

 

Loki groaned, and shook, biting his lower lip as he came, trembling as he rode it out. He blushed at how fast he had cum, but it only served to arouse his husband further. Loki was laid back on the couch, his legs raised in the air as Thor plunged back into his warmth, making both of them moan loudly. 

 

“O-oh!” Loki squealed as Thor moved again, this time going harder and deeper inside of the younger, smaller man. “D-daddy!” 

 

Thor growled again, catching Loki's gasps in a hungry and wet kiss as he fucked into him, wrapping long pale legs around his shoulders.   
"Baby," Thor moaned against his mouth, pulling away so they could both pant. "Fuck, baby keep talking."   
He demanded, absolutely loving the way Loki's voice tightened into a whine, calling him daddy.    
  
He braced a hand on the arm of the couch above Loki's head, using it as leverage to buck into him harder.

 

Loki shuddered again as he came again, drenching the front of Thor's legs with his wet, and he moaned for Thor again.  

 

“F-fuck!” Loki arched up, his body overstimulated. Thor was growling above him, begging him to talk. “Am I tight, d-daaaaa-daddy? Is my pussy tight around your big, fat cock?” 

 

He blushed, but he knew Thor loved it when the younger talked dirty, and it showed in the way his husband groaned deeply. 

 

“Oh! Oh!” Loki gasped, his eyes rolling back as Thor thrusted up, hitting his spot perfectly. 

 

"Fuck yes, baby," Thor grunted out, feeling himself getting closer with each thrust. "Your pussy feels so fucking good."    
The sounds of their fucking seemed louder in the quiet house, wet skin smacking against each other in a deliciously lewd way.    
  
Loki cried out again and Thor was rewarded with the third orgasm, soaking his lap and the cushions beneath them and clenching hard around his dick, milking him to his own climax.    
  
Thor had to muffle his roar of pleasure with a bite to Loki's lovely pale neck.

 

Loki arched up again sharply, whining as he came a fourth time, clenching Thor through both of their orgasms. He grunted and panted, thrashing slightly as Thor pushed all the way into him. But then he could feel Thor's balls pumping his seed deep into him, and his eyes rolled back, shivering at such an intimate claiming of his body. 

 

When Thor finally propped himself up, Loki was still breathing a bit hard, his body flushed pink, but he looked pleasantly tired. 

 

“Daddy- that was amazing.” He sighed, arching a little more with a whine as his husband slid out of him. Loki was sitting up to put his clothes back on when the crying from Modi's monitor rang out. With a deep grunt, Loki got up and went to the baby's room. 

 

Thor sighed heavily, but it was not without a smile. He got up too and stripped the couch of its coverings to throw into the wash, as well as a towel to soak up what wetness remained.    
  
He put them into the washing machine, along with their clothes, and started it just as Loki was coming back out of the nursery.    
Thor wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him in for a soft kiss, thumb gliding over the ring of teeth marks he had made on his shoulder.

 

Loki grinned, and kissed him even deeper. Orgasms always relieved stress, but they felt so much better with another person. He giggled when his husband picked him up, and took him to bed, bridal style. It was a rare treat for Thor to tuck him in, but the older man did it so gently and sweetly. Loki waited as his husband went around the house, checking all the locks as usual, and arming the security system. It was a ritual Thor had naturally taken upon himself, and it always made the younger man feel so much safer, knowing his man would protect their family. 

 

“C’mere, daddy.” Loki said sweetly, patting the bed. “Let's sleep.” 

 

They wrapped their arms around each other, with Loki sighing at the wonderful skin to skin contact. 

 

The blond pressed a kiss to Loki's temple.   
"I love you baby." He hummed gruffly, already feeling the heavy tug of sleep. But he was far more relaxed and seemed to not be able to stop smiling now.    
  
"Maybe I should take some vacation time?" Thor suggested. "..I have some built up PTO... maybe we can go camping or something..... Disneyland even."

 

Loki hummed, thinking about it.

 

“I think the boys are too young for Disneyland.” He said, and kissed Thor's neck. “But maybe camping.... it's the perfect time for it... not too hot, not too cold. There won't be any mosquitoes.” 

 

Thor's thumb was stroking his hip, and Loki felt like he could melt, so content was he to finally have had that intimacy with Thor that he had missed. 

 

“I wanna go swimming, daddy.” Loki murmured. “We should camp by a river.” 

 

Thor chuckled lightly. "Yeah... a river would be lovely... watching you swim would be even lovelier." He waggled his eyebrows, making Loki laugh with an eye roll.    
  
"We should go to Red Top.. the one up a little north. The boys will love it and we can teach Magni to swim, go on nature walks.. maybe even fish." The larger man was already planning out their trip.    
  
“Can we call your mom? I would love it if your parents came with us.” Loki asked, letting out a pleased noise when Thor said yes. His husband was so conscious of Loki's love for his mother. Loki's own mom had left when he was young, and his father and him had a shaky relationship. In fact, Laufey hadn't even met Modi yet, though he knew Loki had had another child. 

 

"Some fresh air would probably do dad some good too." He mused aloud. Magni would love to his grandparents again, or as he called them, Grammy and Grampy.   
The last time they had all been together was almost a month ago.    
  
"Maybe Hela could swing down for a day or so too. She keeps fawning over Modi's pictures on Facebook."   
She traveled for her work, and had been there with the couple when Modi was born and a week or so after, but she hadn't had the chance to see the baby since.     
It would be nice to have them all together again.    
  
A big family, laughing and talking and the way it should be. Thor looked forward to that.

 

Loki nuzzled into Thor's neck. 

 

“That sounds perfect, daddy.” Loki murmured, kissing his jaw. He closed his eyes and began to drift off, hoping to catch whatever sleep he could before Modi inevitably woke up again. Sometimes Thor would get the baby, but since Loki breastfed, it was hard for Thor to do much besides calm Modi till they got to Loki. 

 

But the house for now was quiet, and Thor nestled into the warmth of his husband's arms and closed his eyes. 

  
He would arrange for time off tomorrow, .. hell maybe he would even surprise Loki by coming home extra early with some flowers.   
  
The idea made him smile.

  
"Sweet dreams, my love.."


End file.
